We Meet Again
by baby.jump.then.fall
Summary: Troy and Gabriella sing at the resort over new years break. The crowd separates them before they get to talk after the performance. The only thing Gabriella knows about her mystery guy is his first name, Troy. Troyella, Chaylor, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello old readers and new readers! I'm starting this new fanfic based on the HSM first movie. Please leave suggestions and constructive criticism in your reviews. This is only my second story, so no flames please. I'm going to dedicate each chapter to three people. either reviewers, friends, family etc. enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, would I be writing fan fiction?**

* * *

Tonight was just...amazing. The best night of this vacation, I'm sure of it. I never thought I'd say this, EVER, but I'm actually glad my mother made me quit reading to go to that party. Singing with him was... incredible. When I was with him, it felt like I could do anything; like my fear of being stared at just vanished out of thin air. It was magical. His name was Troy. A perfect name for a guy like him. I would have talked to him after our performance, but it was nearing midnight, I mean 30 seconds away, and people just went insane. They separated us, and as I was searching the crowded resort rec room for that blue-eyed boy, my mother grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. We still have another day and a half before I need to leave. Our flight departs at 3 am on tuesday. Its now monday, considering it's past midnight by now. Tomorrow I'm going to look for Troy. I felt something, special when we sang, and he seems so nice...I just want to talk to him again.

"Gabi...Gabriella...GABRIELLA!"

I jolt up in bed, looking around to find my mother standing by my bed in the resort room. I fall back onto my bed as she talks again.

"Gabi, I've been trying to get you up for five minutes! Its our last day here, and I thought you'd want to make the most of it."

I shot up once again as I remembered the vow I made to myself last night. I promised myself I would look for Troy all day if I had to. I needed to find that boy. My legs have a mind of their own, and kick the multiple layers of blankets and sheets off of my body, and I rush over to the drawers in which I'm storing my clothing.

"Glad you've come to your senses, Gabi. I'm going to head over to the lobby and get myself some breakfast. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, mom. I've got something to do and I need as much time as I can get." I reply with my head inside a drawer, looking for the perfect outfit in case my search is successful. I hear the door close as my mother says goodbye. I pull out a pair of skinny jeans, and a crocheted ivory sweater with a light pink tank top to layer underneath. Oh man, I love this sweater. Its so warm...

Okay. back to business. I grab one of the many protein bars that my mother purchased at the airport back in Albequerque, where I recently moved the day before we left for vacation. Its pretty frustrating actually. I don't normally stay in one place for an entire summer, and I fear getting to close to people so that I don't need to say goodbye. I haven't had many real friends, and I'm in my junior year of high school, and I have never dated anyone. I haven't stayed in anyplace long enough to build a relationship. I desperately want East High to be different.

I begin my search from the heart of the major resort building, the lobby. I grab a free cup of hot chocolate that are provided for guests, and take a quick glance around the room before exiting the building. A light snow is falling, dusting my braid with white flakes. Its so pretty here. I walk down the road, and come to a small strip of shops within the resort. I go into the first one, _Vinnie's Vermont Souvenirs _(made up) and look into each corner, and around every rack, thinking he might be hiding. Why? I have no idea.

"Can I help you, Miss?" A woman asks from behind the cash register, who I assume is Vinnie.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm just looking around." I purchase a keychain from one of the many racks, because I would have felt bad, looking through everything and leaving without purchasing something. I plan on giving it to my mother later. The next three shops show no sign of a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy. Well there are some brown-haired blue-eyed boys in there, but none of them having Troy as their first name. I search high and low all over the resort, desperately trying to find my mystery boy. Well, he's not necessarily a mystery, but I know nothing about him, so technically, he is a mystery. Gabriella, why do you have to be so technical?

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and take it out.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella! Where have you been all day? Its 7:30, aren't you hungry?" my mother asks on the other end of the phone. Holy cow! I didn't check the time. My stomach rumbles right on cue, telling me _Gabi, you're hungry! That boy made you miss lunch! _

"Sorry mom! I didn't check the time!" I confess.

"Well, meet me in the lobby and we'll go to dinner." she says.

"Okay mom. See you soon! Bye!" I reply, and we both hang up.

"Ugh!" I say out loud. I'm a fifteen-minute walk from the lobby, and I'm so tired from being on my feet all day, searching for Troy. I don't want to make my mother wait long, so I sprint down the road, almost falling flat on my face multiple times, my boots slipping on patches of black ice. I run into the lobby, panting, doubled over my hands on my knees. My mother asks what I've been doing. I haven't told her about Troy and the singing thing yet, and I really don't want to. I just let it go and tell her how I was a fifteen-minute walk away, so I ran here.

"Gabi, you're getting frostbite! Come on, lets get something to eat and a warm drink for you." She lays her arm around my shoulder, and we walk away. Before we leave the lobby, I look around for Troy and am disappointed for the what seems like millionth time today.

* * *

I lay in the dark on my bed in the hotel room, and look at the clock. Twelve-thirty. I wasn't able to sleep that night. Thoughts of Troy and being a failure because I didn't get to see him again kept me awake. I roll out of bed and walk over to the mattress my mother is sleeping on. I gently shake her shoulders and try and get her up.

"Mom...mom...Mom! Its twelve-thirty!" With the mention of the time, she pops up, turns on the lights, temporarily blinding me. I fall back onto the bed.

"The light! Oh no, the light!" I groan as I cover my eyes.

"Stop messing around, Gabriella Anne! Get dressed and pack away anything else you haven't already. We need to be out of here and at the airport by one-fifteen!" I groan again and change into a pair of jeans and another cozy sweater.

Before I know it, we've arrived at the airport and are through security.

"Flight number 356 to Albequerque is now boarding." a woman speaks over the airport public announce system. My mother grabs my hand and yanks me and my suitcase towards terminal A, gate 96.

As I look out the airplane window and the wheels leave the ground, all I can think about is how I will probably never see Troy again.

**Tell me what you think, if I should continue, etc in your reviews! Thanks so much! **

**xoxo**

**Sydney**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay, I'm going to keep this short, but i just wanted to apologize for lack of updating. finals start on thursday and end on tuesday, so i wanted to update while i have the chance. please bear with me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, would I be writing this fan fiction?**

I started to get butterflies. not the good butterflies you get when you're excited, the awful, scared, sick-to-your-stomach butterflies. I was walking down the empty halls of East High with my mother, barely listening to a thing she was saying.

"Gabs...Gabi sweetie, look at me." I turn my head to look into my mother's eyes. "I know you've been too scared to become close to people so you wouldn't have to say goodbye.." oh man. this is where she will be telling me how long she's assigned to stay in Albequerque. I crossed my fingers on my left hand, the one without books held in them, hoping we won't be moving for quite awhile. "And, I had a talk with my boss, and he agreed to letting us stay here through the summer after your senior year! You won't have to worry about goodbyes, because everyone splits up for college anyway."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I hugged my mother the best I could with my load of books and school supplies, and she said goodbye as I was left at the main office.

"Um, hello. I'm Gabriella Montez, and my mom was recently transferred here." I said politely to the lady behind the first desk I came to. The nameplate said Mrs. Hampton. Mrs. Hampton smiled, and directed me to Principal Matsui's office.

"Hello, Miss. I assume you are Gabriella Montez." Principal Matsui greeted as I stepped into his office.

"Yes, sir." I replied, and smiled back. "It's very nice to meet you."

"You as well, Miss Montez. Hold on one minute, allow me to retrieve your schedule, and call down your peer guide." He said as he left the room. I took a seat in the chair directly in front of the desk and waited. About ten minutes later, the principal returned with a sheet of paper, and a girl with black hair down to her shoulders. "Meet Taylor McKessie. She will be your peer guide, and will be answering your questions about the school. You have the same schedules, so she can easily show you to all of your classes. Enjoy your first day!"

I walked out of the main office and down the hall with Taylor. She was explaining the school to me and how things worked. Taylor kept a wide smile on her face, and I could already tell we would be great friends. On our way to homeroom, Taylor was just telling me to steer clear of the Evans twins, Ryan and Sharpay. Apparently, mess with Sharpay, and you'll never see the end of it. We made it to homeroom late, and as I made a move for the door knob, Taylor stopped me.

"I'm just warning you, Ms. Darbus can be...strange." Taylor said, and opened the door to reveal a lady in her fifties or sixties with large, thick glasses standing on a stage at the front of the classroom. This is going to be interesting. My thoughts about the classroom and Ms. Darbus were interrupted by Taylor's voice.

"So sorry we're late, but I was showing Gabriella around. She's new here." she apologized, and for the first time, I looked around the classroom at the students, but quickly at my shoes, finding a sudden interest in my ballet flats peeking out from under my jeans. I could have sworn I heard a soft gasp from a student, but shrugged it off.

"Ah, so you're Miss Montez, I assume?" Ms Darbus asked me. I nodded, looking up at the teacher to make eye contact. "Its very nice to meet you. You can take that seat in the back of the room" she said, gesturing towards the empty desk. I nodded again, and made my way to my seat.

"Hey, Gabi, do you think you can find your way to second period? I gotta take care of something right after homeroom. If you need anything, ask Kelsi. She's sitting over there, with the glasses and brown hair." Taylor said as the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. "It's right down the hall with a big poster of some math symbols on the door."

"Sure, Tay. I'll be fine." I reassured her with a smile. A door with a giant math poster shouldn't be that hard to find. I collected my book bag, and a couple other books and notebooks from my desk top, and made my way out the door, only to run into a pair of crystal clear, ocean blue eyes that I never thought I would see here. I wasn't a failure after all, I completed my mission to see him again.

**I'll update as soon as I can! Please review! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry for lack of updates. I'm out of school now, so I will have plenty of time to update both my stories! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, I would be rich and famous. Not an ordinary girl sitting at a laptop on a fanfiction website. **

* * *

"Hey!"

"I can't…"

"…believe it!"

"Me…"

"…either!" we completed each other's sentences.

"I can't believe you live here! My mom just got transferred by her company to Albequerque. I looked around the lodge for you on New Years Day but…"

"We had to leave first thing!" Ah. So that's why I couldn't find him. "What's your first period?" Troy asked. I rummaged around in my school bag, and pulled out the piece of pink paper with my freshly printed schedule on it.

"Umm… Math with Mr. Hayford." Troy's blue eyes sparkled with excitement, and burst into a huge grin.

"Me too!" he exclaimed, and looked over my schedule. His smile grew wider, which I didn't think was possible. "We have first, fourth, fifth and seventh period together! Well, and free period, because there's no set 'class'." Now it was my turn to grin. We began walking down the crammed hallway, when Troy stopped in front of a big poster. The poster was for audition sign-ups for East High's Winter Musical, "Twinkle Towne".

"Now that you're here, I bet you can't wait to sign up for that." Troy said and pointed to the poster. I didn't even need to think about my answer.

"Oh, no. I want to get to know the school before signing up for any extra curriculars. I wouldn't be able to sing with all those people staring at me, anyways. I tried singing a solo in church choir where I used to live, and I ended up laying on my back, looking at the ceiling in the first few bars. End of solo career. At least at the party, people had other things to focus on, besides me." Troy nodded. "What about you? I bet everyone here knows how amazing of a sing…" I was silenced by Troy's index finger on my lips, and a shushing noise. He blushed, and removed his finger.

"Um…actually, no one here knows… about the singing thing, I mean. I'm…well, kinda the captain of the basketball team, and my dad's the coach. If he, or my best friend Chad, knew I would be in a pretty bad situation." I nodded, and we continued down the now emptying hallway, and reached Mr. Hayford's room. Troy held the classroom door for me as I entered and sat down, waiting for the class to begin.

* * *

Lunch came around after fourth period music with Mrs. Nelson, who is a very nice woman. I said goodbye to Troy, and left with Taylor to head to our lockers before the cafeteria. Taylor led me to her lunch table and introduced me to everyone. First there was Chad Danforth, a bushy-haired boy always carrying a basketball, Troy's best friend. Then there were Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross, two more members of the East High Wildcats basketball team. Next there was Ryan Evans who, according to Taylor, is much kinder than his twin sister. Kelsi Neilson sat beside Ryan, the girl with brown hair and glasses from homeroom. She is Ryan's girlfriend. Then Martha Cox, a friendly and brilliant math student and hip-hop dancer. Last, were Troy Bolton and the supposed "East High Ice Queen" Sharpay Evans. They were seated pretty close for just friends, but it wasn't really any of my business. I sat at the last empty seat, between Taylor and Troy.

The whole group was overall very nice, except Sharpay. Every time I struck up a conversation with Troy, she gave me this cold glare that sent shivers up my spine. This girl has an attitude problem. The bell signaling the end of lunch went off, and I threw out my trash, and walked with Taylor to our lockers before heading to fifth period English Language Arts with Mr. Roseburg.

* * *

"Goodbye, class, I'll see you tomorrow. Nice to meet you, Miss Montez." Mrs. Bradbury wrapped up seventh period biology. The school day came to an end relatively quickly. I grabbed my books and bag, smiled politely at the teacher, and exited the classroom with Taylor. We went to our lockers, and grabbed our things.

Taylor and I were on our way to the front entrance of the building, when I saw Sharpay kiss Troy. _What the heck is going on here?!_ _Am I missing something? Yeah, I think I'm missing something, _was all that was running through my brain. I adverted my eyes and turned to Taylor.

"Um, Tay?" she turned to face me, and continued walking. "Are Troy and Sharpay dating?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. They've been together for awhile now. A year maybe?" I was pretty surprised to hear that, and could it have been sadness? _I hardly know the guy, I can't be sad over him having a girlfriend. No. I can't be. I'm not. _

"Oh, okay." I responded in a small voice. _If I don't like the guy, why am I acting like I do? Ugh._

* * *

I walked through the entrance doors, said goodbye to Taylor, and got into my mom's car. I was bombarded with the same questions after every day at a new school, 'How was your first day?', 'Did you make any friends?', 'How are your classes?'. I answered them all, and turned the radio on. Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift came on, and I immediately turned the radio off again. My mother gave me a strange look, but I dismissed it. We got home, thankfully, and I grabbed a bottle of water and a granola bar and made my way up to my room to finish unpacking some minor things and do my homework.

I took out some picture frames and lined them on my desk. Then, I started on my math homework. Calculus. Easy. I couldn't help but think about Troy. I put my pencil down on my notebook, and laid back on my bed. _Why do I feel like I'm in love with him? I hardly know him. But I feel like I've known him all my life. He's just so amazing, and is so nice, and kind and helpful. How could a guy like _him _be dating a witch like Sharpay? It just doesn't make sense. _I shooed my thoughts away, and sat back up. I returned to my desk and unfinished homework. I need to find out this Troy situation fast, before I do something to anger the Ice Queen and ruin my life at East High.

* * *

**AN: please rate and review! Thanks so much for your support!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**im really sorry to let you guys know i'm canceling this story. I'm writing a new one, and i have no new ideas for this story. i'm really sorry and apologize to those people who love this story. please read my new one!**


End file.
